itching for love
by clover123ie
Summary: yeah, i know the title is a bit cliche but I like it, b.t.w this is Yaoi so if you don't like it please don't read it but anyway please read, review and enjoy


~Itching for love~

Hey there! This is clover123ie! This is my first fruits basket fanfic and my first fanific regarding Yuki and Kyo so please don't be too harsh, if there are some people that have read my other pieces I'm so~ sorry that I haven't been updating but I'm back at school and GCSE work is wearing me down but I'll try and find time ok? *smiley face* this is my favourite couple right now and in my opinion one of the best but for those who don't agree who are entitled to your opinions

Hope you enjoy it

B.t.w I don't own fruits basket, if I did there would be yaoi in it and Kyo and Yuki would be a couple

Kyo may be a little ooc but that is because I hat swearing so much I can't even write it

Xxx line xxx

The sun was shining on a fine summer's day, Tohru, shigure and Kyo had already awoken and where having a civilized breakfast...

"YOU DRANK ALL THE MILK DAMN DOG!" roared Kyo holding an empty milk carton in his hands

Shigure was hiding behind Tohru whining like 5 year old about hoe mean Kyo was with anime tears coming like waterfalls out of his eyes

Suddenly the kitchen door slide out revealing an exhausted but very angry Yuki

His purplish grey hair was sticking out in all directions from Yuki lying on it, his eyes where more gloomy than usual and when that happen it promised at least one of them pain,,, but It was mostly Kyo, his posture was slouched compared to his normally posture and his shirt was missing (A/N: he got to warm so he took it off) but what shocked them most of all... Yuki had red dots all over his normally flawless porcelain skin.

Tohru snapped out of her snapped daze and ran over to Yuki "oh my gosh, Yuki are you alright? Do you need anything?" Torhu asked repeatedly and secretly it was getting on Yuki's nerves

Yuki put on a fake tired smile "I'm alright Miss Honda, there is no need to worry about me" explained Yuki kindly in a kind and gentle tone

While Torhu was fussing over Yuki and Kyo was just staring Shigure had an idea, "well Torhu, you and I must go and get the milk for our little kitten!" shigure shouted heroic like but it just made Tohru sweatdrop

Tohru looked a little nervous "but shouldn't I stay here and look after Yuki?" questions Tohru wondering why she had to stop looking after Yuki when they could get milk anytime

Shigure waved her of "that's Kyo's job, he will look after Yuki while you are absent" shigure explained as if it was the mast casual thing to say

Several seconds ticked by until Kyo and Yuki made a response "WHAT!" they shouted in unison "I DON'T WANT TO STAY ALONE WITH THAT DAMN RAT/ STUPID CAT" Yuki and Kyo pointed at each other

Shigure pulled Tohru out the door and pocked his head threw the door way "well you'll have to deal with it, we'll be gone for about half an hour, oh and Kyo? The ointment is in the first aid kit good luck, consider it a challenge" called Shigure as he bolted out the door leaving the two teens in shock.

Yuki looked at Kyo to find a menacing smirk on his daringly handsome face, the second Yuki say that smirk Yuki set off running with Kyo running after him

"Get away from me Kyo!" shouted Yuki running through the living room knocking over lamps, tables and ornaments "I thought you would want me to suffer!"

_No as much as you think_ thought Kyo as he chased Yuki out of the living room and back into the kitchen

Yuki ran over to wear the chopsticks were kept, opened the drawer and picked them up

Kyo let out a hearty laugh "what are you going to do eat me?" laughed Kyo holding his sides

Yuki didn't answer and smirked and thought _you don't know how wrong that sounds _Yuki then got into fighting stance and threw the chop sticks at inhuman speed catching Kyo of guard and knocking him to the ground giving him enough time to run to his room

"I have to admit, that was impressive" Kyo mumbled to himself as he ran outside and jumped to the room without a sound and jumped into Yuki's open window

Kyo's vibrant orange eyes fell upon Yuki's shocked violet ones, he then heard Yuki mumble something about windows

Kyo pulled Yuki's chicken pox ointment from behind him causing Yuki to wonder when he had the time to get that

"Now Yuki, stay still so I can get this over with, ok?" spoke Kyo in a sickly sweet voice closing in on Yuki making Him feel like a trapped rat

Before Yuki had a chance to say anything Kyo pounced and straddled his waist leaving him speechless under him, Yuki froze and didn't even fight back

Kyo squeezed some ointment onto his finger and lent forward, dragged his finger down Yuki's cheek and whispered in his ear "good rat" Kyo didn't know whether Yuki shivered because of the cold contrast of the ointment or his words

Yuki was still speechless and just looked Kyo in the eye while Kyo continued to rub ointment all over his body until he got down Yuki's waist and Yuki blushed

Yuki turned his head knowing that Kyo would continue this challenge and at that thought his heart grew heavy

Kyo smiled sadly sensing Yuki's discomfort "I'm not going to do it" Kyo whispered

Yuki turned his head and was met with Kyo's lip, he immediately froze but when Kyo deepened to kiss he slowly melted

Kyo tasted a hint of the ointment but that couldn't cover the taste of **his** rat, he tasted sweet and his lips where cold but that created a spine shivering contrast on his lips

Yuki felt warm all over, from his head spreading all over his body and all he felt was pleasure, he tasted mint and a slight hint of milk

Yuki and Kyo suddenly need to breathe so they reluctantly and slowly broke apart

Neither said anything... but then again nothing really needed to be said and with that they kissed again but this time sweet and soft

They didn't notice than shigure had come back until...

"I'VE GOT THE MILK!" bellowed shigure as he waltzed in like he didn't care that Yuki and Kyo were in top of each other, he smiled and calmly spoke "so I'm guessing you two had fun?"

Yuki and KYO just blushed while Shigure laughed, after a minute Tohru came into see what was going on and turned away, blushed and whisper congratulations to the new couple.

~the end~

Aww~ wasn't that cute? That was probably the most mature thing I've ever wrote, thanks for reading *smiley face*

Please read and review


End file.
